Noir
by Ishtarlee
Summary: Encore et toujours... Cela recommençait toujours. Le même lieu, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes bruits. Cela ne s'arrêtait jamais. Ils ne le laissaient jamais tranquille. C'était une erreur, un mauvais calcul.
1. Default Chapter

**Noir...**

**Auteur: **Ishtarlee67

**Genre: **Heu... Phobie ? En tout cas, OCC du pilote 01 :p

**Disclamer: **Ils ne sont pas à moi. Et dsl pour le mauvais langage ''

**Note: **Cadeau pour coupines Lumina et Youkai

_Noir..._

Encore et toujours... Cela recommençait toujours.

Le même lieu, les mêmes personnes... et les mêmes bruits.

Cela ne s'arrêtait jamais. **Ils** ne le laissaient jamais tranquille.

C'était une erreur, un mauvais calcul.

Il n'avait pas voulu, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Alors pourquoi... pourquoi **Ils** revenaient ?

N'aurait-il jamais la paix de l'âme ? Comme celle des anciens guerriers ? Comme ceux

qui mourraient pour leurs idéaux ?

Il s'était excusé, racheté, il oeuvrait pour le bien... Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne

pouvait-il pas jouir d'un repos sans cauchemars, sans problèmes ?!

Est-ce que... aurait-il fait le mauvais choix ? Se serait-il trompé sur toute la ligne ?

Etait-il si faible ? Avait-il pêché ? Méritait-il réellement tout ceci ?

Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il l'aimait ? N'avait-il pas le droit de l'aimer aussi ? L'amour devait lui être

refusé !?

- Pourquoi... arrêtez, laissez moi tranquille. Je n'en peux plus...

De fines mains vinrent caresser la joue du jeune homme et lui soulevèrent ensuite le menton.

- _Allons, n'oublie pas... tu es la source de tous ces problèmes, de toutes ces morts, de notre mort... _

_Où que tu sois, n'oublie pas que nous y sommes aussi._

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de peur avant qu'il ne les referme, secouant

la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- Non non non ! Laissez-moi, je vous en prie... laissez-moi en paix !

Les sanglots secouèrent les épaules du jeune homme qui tentait à nouveau de les échapper.

Des rires moqueurs se faisaient entendre à ses oreilles, laissant le pilote se noyer encore

plus dans sa propre peur.

-Laissez-moi ! Ce n'était pas voulu, c'était un accident, un accident !!!

Le corps effondré parterre et recroquevillé dans une vaine tentative de se protéger, le japonais n'en restait pas moins apeuré.

Mais le silence était maintenant maître de cette chambre, seuls les sanglots qui semblaient

intarissables dérangeait ce calme froid.

Ce soir, il sera seul à affronter ses démons, ce soir, son rayon de soleil ne sera pas là, ainsi que

ses amis...

Une mission, des MS doivent être détruits, rien de plus simple. Imprévue, des immeubles détruits,

des victimes...

Le décor changea du tout au tout, il y avait, maintenant, des corps calcinés, écrasés par les

écroulements ou bien transpercés. Les même corps qui le regardent, la même fureur qui se lit dans

leurs yeux même s'ils devraient logiquement être morts...

Mais la seul logique qu'il y a, c'est que tout ce massacre était de sa faute, de sa seule et unique faute.

Regardant les victimes de sa bêtise, il sentit à ses pieds le liquide de vie, et l'odeur de cette substance

lui retourna l'estomac.

Alors qu'il s'écroulait parterre, des doigts glacés commencèrent à lui caresser les cheveux dans

un geste que la personne voulait tendre.

La main agrippa fermement les cheveux bruns et en bataille du jeune homme avant de le relever

brutalement.

Ancrant des yeux indigo dans ceux bleus cobalts de son vis à vis, un mauvais rictus se forma sur

les fines lèvres du jeune homme à la tresse.

-_Ne compte pas sur moi pour te venir en aide petit imbécile, tu mérites une souffrance éternelle..._

Non, pas lui, pas son rayon... Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme lui toucher le torse

avant que la main ne disparaisse sous son débardeur.

Plaquant le brun dans un lac de sang, le natté déchira le débardeur vert, souriant toujours alors

qu'une étincelle de folie traversait ses yeux.

D'autres mains aussi froides que celles de son compagnon commencèrent à le toucher, le maintenant

dans le sang alors que la bile se faisait sentir dans sa gorge tant la peur et le dégoût étaient grands.

Les doigts fins de l'américain glissèrent sur son torse en de fines caresses.

Les larmes commencèrent à lui brouiller la vue alors qu'il se mettait à nouveau à supplier que tout

ce cauchemar s'arrête.

Le jeune homme n'écouta pas le japonais, s'amusant plutôt de ses réactions qu'il jugeait puériles.

Il traça brutalement des mots dans la chair même du pilote, le faisant crier de douleur.

-_Que de belles mélodies j'entends à présent !_

Un rictus moqueur sembla déformer le visage aux traits pourtant fins et au sourire chaleureux que le

nippon connaissait.

Il semblait se repaître de ses cris de souffrance...

Les gémissements du japonais se faisaient de plus en plus ressembler à des cris de détresse.

Se retournant dans tous les sens, il y avait sur son visage, une telle souffrance et peur que cela ne

manqua pas de destabiliser son compagnon de chambre qui était revenu de mission depuis quelques

minutes.

S'asseyant aux côtés de l'endormi, l'américain le prit doucement dans ses bras, murmurant son

prénom et des mots apaisants dans une litanie.

Le pilote du Wing se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes coulant sur le visage, il s'accrocha à Duo

comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le Dieu de la Mort se coucha à ses côtés, le gardant dans ses bras tout en le berçant, il perçut

le frisson qu'eut Heero comme un effet du froid. Mais il n'en était rien.

Heero apercevait juste derrière Duo, ce qu'il reconnaissait être une des victimes de l'accident, debout

juste derrière l'américain. Le corps pâle et tâché de sang était transpercé en plein dans le ventre par

une barre de métal que le mort retira avec un sourire.

Du sang noir, pourri dans ce corps mort, tâcha le plancher, faisant pâlir Heero.

S'approchant du pilote 02 en levant la barre métallique, Heero, dans un élan de protection, mit

ses bras là où l'arme aurait dû frapper.

Mais rien, le coup ne vint pas, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de sang sur le plancher...

-Heero, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le japonais ne répondit pas, mais se resserra contre l'américain.

Le cauchemar venait de débuter...

Fin du One-shot

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et... pit-être qu'il y aura une suite ! Mais ça, seul le temps nous le dira... et l'inspiration avec XD !

Gros Bec !!!

Ishtarlee67


	2. chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Ben… moi, Ishtarlee67

**Genre : **Bon… on va dire catégorie trouille ;p

**Disclamer : **Pô à moi… et je ne me fais pas de frics avec non plus

**Notes : **Mes puces, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, sincèrement ! Les **_phrases_** ainsi sont des souvenirs qui ressurgissent sans être celle de Heero w

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

Black Sharne : Et oui ! Je réponds deux fois toujours ! En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un rewiew… j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

Littlething : Merci merci merciiiiiii !!! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir… et en espérant décevoir ni toi ni personne d'autre, sinon, fais le moi savoir… et je veux bien me botter encore plus les fesses !

Bisoux et bonne lecture à tout le monde !!! )

**Noir…**

L'inquiétude constante rendait l'atmosphère lourde, laissant planer longuement un silence de morts.

Tous attendaient avec un semblant de calme la descente de l'Américain… Personne n'avait pu ne pas entendre les cris, de folie presque, retentirent dans la maison.

Chaque minute était un enfer qui assombrissait l'humeur déjà dangereuse des jeunes pilotes, et chaque bruit les faisait sursauter tant ils étaient plongés dans leurs espérances…

* * *

Froid…. Il fait tellement froid ! 

Et ces rires, pourquoi ces gens riaient-ils ? Où était-il encore… ?

-Ah… 'vous en prie… RELACHEZ-MOI !!!!! cria alors la voix cassée de Heero, se débattant dans un vide glacial.

Les rires redoublèrent et des bruits de pas retentirent en échos, faisant frissonner le japonais de peur. Qu'avaient-ils cette fois-ci, pourquoi étaient-ils aussi agressifs ces temps-ci ?!!

-Se figeant alors violemment, le nippon retint même son souffle en sentant une haleine puant la mort venir lui caresser le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux avec rapidité, les écarquillant alors qu'il sentait la nausée le prendre en se retrouvant face à **celui **qui aimait tant sa souffrance, plus que quiconque.

_-Tu penses tellement à ta misérable existence que je me demande parfois si tu te souviens de ce que tu es… RIEN !!!! Rien, à par un lâche !_

-Ar-Arrêtez… je l'ai dit… Une erreur !!! Je ne vou-…

_-Petit oiseau qui vole trop près des chasseurs va se faire abattre… Un, deux, trois… BAM ! _coupa le mort en faisant sursauter Heero. _Regarde-toi… Et tu prétends être un homme de justice !!! Belles paroles, mais elles ne valent rien quand on te connaît !_

Les rires recommencèrent à emplir la pièce de leurs airs cruels, laissant le japonais à sa folie intérieure alors que, étrangement, celui-ci entendait en même temps d'autres pas…

* * *

Au moment même, Duo était descendu voir ses compagnons d'armes, son visage normalement joyeux ayant perdu son expression connue. 

Il leva un visage de mort vers ses amis, soupirant en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Il délire je crois… Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il y avait des _choses _dans mon dos !

-Peut-être… est-ce dut à un traumatisme bien plus négligé que nous ne le croyions ?! s'exclama le blond en resserrant sa main sur sa poitrine. Serait-il possible que nous ayons négligé certaines parties de son dossier médical… se demanda Quatre à voix haute.

Trowa regarda son cadet, comprenant là où il voulait en venir en repensant à la dernière crise de folie du japonais… un vrai massacre en somme…

_**La bataille avait cessé depuis belles lurettes, tous les pilotes regardant la mare de sang avec stupéfaction et inquiétude.**_

_**Certain était sorti de leurs amures, d'autre ne pouvant pas bouger devant pareil spectacle…**_

_**Il leur semblait à tous que Wing avait bien changé, son pilote avec. Ses ailes qui normalement devaient ressembler à ceux des anges célestes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient… rouges de sang.**_

_**Les carcasses de Léo jonchaient le terrain, et derrière l'armure blanche se trouvait l'ancienne base, toujours en feu, comme si les flammes de l'enfer étaient apparues pour lécher l'armure volante de leur chaleur dangereuse…**_

_**Le pilote, Heero, était debout devant son siège, un air satisfait sur le visage alors que dans ses yeux brillait l'étincelle de la folie…**_

_**Lentement, un sourire dément se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait la tête vers le ciel, bras écartés comme pour saluer une divinité. Son rire étrange emplit les oreilles de chacun. On aurait dit l'apparition de Belzebuth dans le paysage de sang…**_

Des cris et des rires s'entendirent brusquement jusqu'au salon, inquiétant encore plus les quatre derniers pilotes. Sans même se consulter du regard, ils partirent d'un même pas en direction de la chambre, se préparant mentalement à devoir apercevoir le pire…

Entrant alors dans la chambre à coucher avec stoïcisme, seul Duo s'avança dans le centre de la pièce, comme veillé par Wufei et les autres.

Il tourna légèrement son regard à sa droite, apercevant la forme recroquevillée de Heero, tremblant de tous ses membres en prononçant des mots sans queue ni tête en riant parfois.

Celui-ci, perdu dans son délire, ne se rendit même pas compte des venus dans sa chambre, se berçant sur lui-même en parlant :

La neige… le sang, fautif moi… Et carnage, raison… eux, raison… Onii-san, es-tu perdu ?...>>

Une main douce se posa alors sur son épaule, le faisant relever les yeux alors que Duo s'agenouillait devant lui, l'air calme parfaitement maîtrisé.

-Heero… N'aies pas peur, ce n'est que moi, Duo. dit gentiment le natter en voyant Heero se reculer. Hey, poussin… Il n'y a personne à par toi et moi. Juste nous deux, continua Duo en souriant.

Ce fut plus le ton employé et surtout le pseudonyme affectif qui tacha de réveiller le japonais de sa torpeur. La sueur froide lui collant les vêtements à la peau et tremblant comme une feuille, il leva lentement la tête vers Duo, l'air craintif.

-Du-o…

Il avait gémi son prénom avec soulagement, comme s'il pensait que tout cela était irréel, avant de se jeter dans les bras de celui-ci, l'agrippant en pleurant, murmurant le prénom du natter en une longue litanie.

Finissant par se rendormir dans les bras de l'Américain, Duo le coucha sur son lit, le bordant longuement avant de se retourner vers ses amis restés au pas de la porte pour finir par sursauter en voyant Quatre faiblement pendu à Trowa…

Il les fit sortir et fit coucher son ami blond, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

-Quat-chan… mais, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!!

Un faible sourire de la par de celui-ci, et le blond consentit à répondre :

Vide… immense vide. Vite, il perd pied et se perdra sûrement pendant longtemps…>>

A Suivre…

Allez, j'espère que ça vous a plu.. et s'il y a des critiques, ben… j'vous écoute, et s'il y a de bonnes rewiews bah… j'vous écoute aussi w !

Kisssssssss minna et à peluche pour un prochain chapitre si vous le voulez bien ;) !

Ishtarlee67


	3. chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Ben… moi, Ishtarlee67

**Genre : **Bon… on va dire catégorie trouille

**Disclamer : **Pô à moi… et je ne me fais pas de frics avec non plus

**Note : **Ohhhh….. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire aussi mes pupuces !!!

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

**Black Sharne : **Ohh… Suis contente de te revoir mwa ! Michi beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ainsi !!!

**Kamara62 : **Inquiétant ??? Ohh…. Intéressant ! Quoique, on peut dire que je l'espèrai ??? Enfin, en tout cas merci de m'avoir rewiewé !

**Lihiel : **Hihi… Tu m'fais rougir ! '' C'est pas faux ça… heu, ça vous fait rien si je prends la place de notre Dudul national ??? XD

En tout cas, merci à vous, et j'espère toujours ne pas vous décevoir !!! Alors bonne lecture, à mes puces et à vous tous !

* * *

**Noir…**

Vous savez ce que cela fait de confondre la réalité avec les rêves ?... C'est tellement étrange, cette sensation de froid dans votre dos, et ce frisson inexplicable qui vous parcourt soudainement…

Ce n'est pas _normal…_

Quand votre cœur commence brutalement à battre dans un rythme effréné, vous vous dites qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne joue pas, quelque chose qui donne une tension incroyable dans la pièce.

Ce n'est pas un _jeu…_

Et puis, votre conscience qui vous dit de fuir cet endroit, tellement sombre, votre cauchemar…

Ca vous prend alors brusquement, ce froid incomparable, tellement tranchant qu'il vous blesse.

Ce n'est pas un _cauchemar…_

Et là votre respiration qui s'accélère, vos poumons qui brûlent, et dire que vous avez tellement envie de crier à l'aide… Demander à ce qu'un ange vienne vous apporter de la lumière dans cette noirceur infernale.

Il n'y a pas de _pardon…_

Alors vous avez envie de pleurer, pleurer votre malheur, votre douleur. Tellement seul, tellement perdu dans ce monde…

Et pourtant celui-ci vous ouvre ses bras, noirs et longs, tellement glacials…

Il n'y a pas de _retour _possible…

Et ça monte en vous, cette peur sourde, cette brusque envie de rire de votre état, de votre situation… Tellement pathétique. Sombrer dans d'autres bras, plus accueillants, mais étrangement étouffants.

Reste, tu es chez _toi…_

Cette envie indescriptible de vous lâcher vous prend alors, tellement plus étrange, tellement plus tentant…

_-Aurais-tu déjà envie de nous quitter, petit oiseau ?..._

* * *

Il y avait déjà bien deux semaines que ce délire avait commencé, et l'amélioration ne semblait pas être pour tout de suite. 

Nuit après nuit, les cris ou rires fous ne cessaient d'abattre un silence mortel dans le reste de la maison. Chacun savait devoir rester prêt à intervenir pour empêcher une quelconque action de la part du japonais.

Tous ainsi sur leur garde, personne n'avait pu avoir un peu de repos sans penser au problème majeur du groupe, sans compter qu'en plus des missions, ils devaient toujours s'arranger pour que quelqu'un reste auprès de Heero…

Le soleil, artificiel, ce n'est pas grave, c'est doux et chaud… L'herbe verte, ça chatouillait. La brise, tellement légère, elle le caressa comme si elle n'était qu'une douce plume.

Il se sentit bien, tellement bien. Il sourit et ferma les yeux, se sentant enfin en repos depuis si longtemps…

Un rire clair lui parvint aux oreilles, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Et puis, quelque chose de rond qui lui touche le bras gauche… Bizarre.

Le nippon ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux, souriant encore en sentant la chaleur de l'étoile créée pour L1 le réchauffer. Il tourna la tête, ses mains se crispant sur l'herbe verte… trop verte.

Couché comme il était, il pouvait voir dans les yeux, la tête d'une petite qu'il connaissait bien. Où était la fleur, le chiot ?!!

Ne pouvant même pas bouger alors que sa conscience lui disait pourtant de s'enfuir, il ne put qu'observer le visage angélique lui faire face, seulement le visage…

-Onii-san, es-tu perdu ?

La réponse restait bloquée au fond de sa gorge alors que la petite semblait tellement sereine, tellement innocente pour une morte…

Les larmes lui brûlèrent les joues et enflammèrent ses yeux, lui brouillant la vision alors qu'à nouveau, le frisson tant connu parcourait tout son corps.

Il ferma les yeux, presque désespéré alors qu'il commençait une prière envers Dieu, dans sa langue natale.

_-Crois-tu que ton misérable Dieu te viendra en aide, à toi, meurtrier qui n'a pas suivi la voix divine ? _

Cela n'existait pas, il ne l'avait pas entendu, pas entendu…

_-Hee-chan ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?..._

Son ange, la voix de son ange résonnait dans les oreilles de Heero, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver face à un sourire doux et chaleureux.

Il ne put que se blottir contre le corps du natté, les sanglots le secouant de plus en plus tandis que Duo ne cessait ses caresses apaisantes et ses mots rassurants.

_-Hee-chan ?..._

Celui-ci leva la tête, un sourire quelque crispé en ouvrant les yeux.

Son corps tomba brutalement parterre sous le coup d'une baffe, l'Américain venant se mettre à califourchon sur lui, le même sourire toujours aux lèvres.

_-Vilain Hee-chan… Tu m'as désobéi, il ne faut pas me contrarier tu le sais bien pourtant ! _répliqua le natté en le regardant toujours de la même manière. _Tu sais que je dois donc te punir mon petit…_

-Onegai… D-Duo… Ne me laisse pas… je t'en supplie, Duo…

Le sourire toujours aussi angélique, ledit Duo sortit une arme à feu de sa botte, l'air toujours aussi heureux.

_-Hee-chan… Je t'haï tant…Rejoins-les, tu ne mérites pas de rester avec nous… Mon amour, tellement détesté…_

-Duo… Duo ! DUO !!!

Un cri se perdit dans le vide, alors que la folie le prenait plus que jamais, le faisant mourir dans une noirceur qu'il pensait et pense encore sans issue… Même son ange l'avait trahi, même son tenshi…

Lentement, des larmes cristallines le long des joues pâles du jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci retombait sur le lit, un regard vide fixant ses démons de la nuit…

A Suivre…

Oulah… Pas tuer pas tuer pas tuer !!! Me tuez passss ! Ca va s'arranger, j'vous le promets !!! En attendant le prochain chapitre… je peux toujours avoir des rewiews ??? Critiques et appréciation bien sûr !!! En espérant que cela vous ait plu…

Kissss et minna !

Ishtarlee67


	4. chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Ben… moi, Ishtarlee67

**Genre : **Bon… on va dire catégorie trouille

**Disclamer : **Pô à moi… et je ne me fais pas de frics avec non plus

**Notes : **Aloreuuuuh ! Chuis dsl, mais chuis pô très bien ces temps-ci, donc on va faire court…. Bonne Lecture à tout le monde et GROOOS bisou ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez…

PS : J'ai écouté la chanson de Utada Hikaru : Suteki da ne en écrivant, génial !

**Noir…**

Toujours sans réactions, toujours…

Il commençait à désespérer. A croire que les autres avaient raison, que ça n'en valait plus la peine. Et dire qu'il voulait encore y tenir.

Essayer d'attraper cette faute, pour la remodeler, pour la changer en quelque chose de bien…

Le fait de le voir ainsi le rendait malade !!! Et rencontrer alors ses yeux toujours trop bleus et aussi vitreux, il se croyait devenir fou à lier. Ce n'était pas dur à comprendre non de Dieu ?!!

Que sa sainteté lui pardonne, mais il en avait mare ! Par-dessus la tête de tous ces fichus problèmes !

Il ne pouvait que caresser la peau de cet être presque sans vie…

- Hee-chan… please, come back to me, please angel…

Et comme s'il avait entendu, tout changea.... mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

Les machines qui surveillaient son rythme cardiaque ainsi que le reste s'affolèrent.

Duo ne pouvait qu'observer, restant tétanisé tandis qu'on le sortait, les autres venant à sa rencontre pour le soutenir tandis que médecin et infirmiers se précipitaient dans la chambre…

L'Américain entendait ses camarades l'appeler, lui parler, mais lui, lui… ne voyait que ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre blanche du nippon.

Et comme si le temps se jouait à son tour d'eux, il apercevait tout cela au ralenti, lentement, trop lentement.

Et son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine, et son souffle qui devenait rapide par l'appréhension alors que des sueurs froides le faisaient frissonner, il ne pouvait toujours rien faire…

Lorsqu'un dernier son attira son tâcha de le réveiller de sa pseudo torpeur, Quatre se dirigea vers l'homme en blouse blanche, demandant d'une voix cassée par l'émotion ce qu'il advenait de leur ami. Leur ami…

Le silence continu finit d'achever les quatre jeunes hommes, Duo s'écroulant à genoux, les yeux grands ouverts alors que pour lui, plus rien n'existait. Plus rien, c'était froid, hostile, vide…

Ses bras tremblaient contre le sol gelé tandis qu'il serrait la mâchoire à s'en détruire l'émail des dents.

Les sanglots de Quatre, le silence de Trowa et Wufei, les pas des gens autour d'eux… Son sang dans ses tempes, trop bruyants tout cela…

Sentant alors un liquide brûlant couler le long de ses joues, il releva lentement la tête, fixant toujours le lit du mort. Il tendit sa main, comme si rien qu'avec ce geste, tout pouvait changer, qu'il allait pouvoir rattraper ce qui avait été perdu.

Mais il la baissa, détruit, et ferma les yeux, son visage crispé par la douleur alors qu'un cri de rage s'échappait de lui pour se perdre dans la nuit noire…

_16 novembre 196AC_

Le vent s'engouffrait dans les vêtements des invités, tous vêtus de noirs. Chacun à leurs manières, il rendait hommage à un compagnon, chacun à leurs manières, ils repensaient à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Il était le seul à ne pas pleurer. Pas que l'envie lui manquait hein ! Mais il avait toujours promis… L'américain ne pouvait pas se laisser être faible pour celui qui avait toujours été fort pour lui. Pas pour Heero.

Ils écoutaient religieusement les paroles de l'homme d'église, lui, son regard ne cessant pas de fixer le cercueil.

Etrangement, au fur et à mesure des paroles, il avait envie de rire, de sourire… Il se sentait ridicule. Face à lui, Duo Maxwell, se tenait un cercueil noir contenant le corps d'un coéquipier, Heero yuy. Tous leurs amis étaient présents, et lui, ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de crier à Heero d'arrêter de jouer, de se foutre d'eux !!!

Et d'entendre alors sa voix, grave et sensuelle, rire…. Il voulait entendre Heero Yuy rire bordel !!!

Ou même l'engueuler, ou autre chose, tout ce que vous voulez, mais il voulait l'entendre !

Tête basse, il tourna les talons tandis que le petit comité encerclait le cercueil qui allait être mis en terre. Duo Maxwell, ancien pilote de Gundam, oprhelin… n'avait tout simplement plus envie de voir tout ce cirque continuer.

S'accoudant alors à la barrière de sécurité pour faire face à la mer, il sentit une main qui se voulait réconfortante venir sur son épaule.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est bien là où il est, dit tout simplement le chinois.

Il tira alors un soupir de la part de Duo qui daigna enfin à le regarder.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, je le sais, expliqua Wufei. Il n'y a pas à être sûr, c'était un ami, je pense le connaître assez pour pouvoir dire cela…

Le natté sourit tristement, rivant son regard sur le couché de soleil. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait une brise détacher ses cheveux, faisant s'envoler le ruban blanc…

La main fit une légère pression sur l'épaule de Duo avant de disparaître.

Son cœur bondit subitement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un rire clair lui parvenait aux oreilles. Relevant la tête, il chercha précipitamment la provenance de ce son, commençant à parcourir le cimetière.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite fille qui jouait, sautillant pour attraper… son ruban. Duo resta sans bouger, observant l'étrange scène qui lui étreignait bizarrement le cœur avant de sursauter en sentant une petite main tirailler son manteau noir.

Lentement, il se baissa à la hauteur de l'enfant, regardant ce visage emplit d'innocence avec un sourire.

- Monsieur ??? Regardez… Il y a un ange là-bas…

- Un ange ma puce ? demanda Duo, intrigué.

- Hm ! On dirait qu'il a des ailes !!! s'émerveilla la gamine.

Elle pointa ensuite le haut de la colline, Duo relevant lentement les yeux.

Vous savez, cette sensation étrange qui vous prend quand vous attendez ou espérez quelque chose avec trop de force. Cette chose qui vous serre le cœur et qui vous rend presque euphorique et en même temps inquiet…

Voilà ce que ressentait Duo à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, et en plus, il avait envie de courir, là, tout de suite, pour aller voir de plus près. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait le toucher, cet ange ?

Il crut sentir son cœur arrêter de battre tandis qu'un vide inexplicable prenait possession de sa tête. Rien, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit à par une seule chose, une seule…

C'était réellement un ange.

Là, il avait envie de rire, un rire nerveux, et de sourire, bêtement. Et mu par une attraction invisible, Duo avançait vers cette créature sans ailes.

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, la petite fille à la robe blanche souriait, partant en sautillant tandis qu'un chiot aboyait et tournait autour de ses jambes…

A chacun de ses pas, l'américain avait l'impression que son cœur allait mourir en lui tellement la pression était forte dessus. Ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge sèche et ses yeux le piquant n'arrangeait en rien les choses !

Alors qu'il posait enfin les pieds face à cette personne, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, appréhendant de plus en plus.

- Hee-Heer…

Il ne put même pas terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit un doigt venir se poser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait face à des yeux brillants.

L'ange lui prit la main et lui mit un ruban blanc dans la sienne, laissant Duo stupéfait alors qu'il s'écartait de l'américain.

- Eh… et si on recommençait ?

Un sourire étira doucement les lèvres du natté alors qu'une seule rivière cristalline coulait sur sa joue, tandis que les lèvres de _son_ ange se posaient enfin sur les siennes…

OWARI

Heum… Je sais, fic très courte, pardonnez-moi. Mais j'espère tout de même que la fin vous a plu ! En attendant, Youkai, Lumina, j'espère surtout qu'à VOUS elle vous a plu…

A une prochaine tout le monde ! Kissouille !!!

Ishtarlee67


End file.
